Mara Klatt
Mara Klatt is a Deputy Inspector in Alliance Interpol. Following the murder of Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride on June 27, 3304, Klatt was assigned to the tri-superpower taskforce created to apprehend the terrorist organization known as the League of Reparation, working alongside Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez of the Federal Intelligence Agency and Captain Niamh Seutonia of the Imperial Internal Security Service. The taskforce completed its mission and was disbanded on August 10, 3304. Timeline 10 AUG 3304 *The medical ship transporting Riri McAllister to an advanced medical facility for further treatment vanished. Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt issued a statement: "Having lost contact with the vessel we despatched ships to its last known location. We found only debris, suggesting the ship was attacked and either vaporised or hijacked. Either way, we assume the transport's crew to be dead. This may have been another act of vengeance from those affected by the League's fanaticism. Alternatively, someone connected to the League may have wanted to silence McAllister to prevent her from revealing information. It's also plausible that this was a rescue mission, and that McAllister was liberated by surviving members of the League. The League of Reparation is no longer considered a threat. As such, the tri-superpower taskforce formed to investigate them has been disbanded. Agents from Alliance Interpol, the Federal Intelligence Agency and the Imperial Internal Security Service have returned to their regular duties. Meanwhile, Riri McAllister has been listed as missing rather than dead. Although her survival is unlikely, we cannot ignore the risk that the woman once known as Nexus may one day reappear to pursue her twisted beliefs."GalNet: The Death of Nexus? 02 AUG 3304 *Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt briefed the media on the status of Riri McAllister after she was shot and hospitalized during her trial at the Alliance Chamber of Justice on Turner's World, Alioth: "Shortly after McAllister took the stand she was struck by a single shot from the visitors' gallery. She is now in intensive care and awaiting transport to an advanced medical facility. Assuming she recovers, the trial will continue at a later date. The shooter has been identified as Polly Cartesius, daughter of Nestor Cartesius, an Imperial senator murdered by the League of Reparation. She used a concealed laser firearm specially designed to avoid security scans. She did not resist arrest, and it is clear that this was an act of revenge for her father's death. As she is an Imperial citizen, we have extradited her to the care of the IISS."GalNet: Riri McAllister Shot 27 JUL 3304 *Following the tri-superpower taskforce's declaration that the League of Reparation had been dismantled, Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt spoke to the media about Riri McAllister: "McAllister voluntarily revealed a surprising amount of information during questioning. It seems the League began building its forces a few years ago, recruiting misguided obsessives and mercenaries. They targeted INRA descendants to whom they could gain easy access, murdering dozens of innocent people. After Commander Jameson's ship was discovered, the League started targeting high-profile individuals and leaving the 'For Jameson' message. This was designed to generate exposure and spread terror to families with an INRA connection. McAllister has confessed to being the original architect of the League. As for her motivation, she insists she is a direct descendant of Commander John Jameson, and that her duty was to avenge his death. In fact, McAllister is registered as an orphan of unknown lineage, meaning that we cannot verify her claim. Our suspicion is that this is a long-held delusion or a product of a psychological disorder."GalNet: League of Reparation Eliminated 18 JUL 3304 *At a special press conference, Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt of Alliance Interpol finally broke her silence: "Prior to her death at the hands of the League of Reparation, I worked closely with my predecessor Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride. She revealed how Fleet Admiral Buchanan's assassination could only have been arranged by a senior figure within the Alliance Defence Force. She was patiently amassing evidence pertaining to this – a task that I inherited when she died. Information decrypted from the League's comms network has confirmed Kilbride's suspicions. I can also confirm that the arrest of Admiral George Varma was due to false leads – misdirection on the part of Varma's protégé within the Alliance Defence Force, Rear Admiral Riri McAllister. Rear Admiral McAllister is Nexus, the League's central coordinator. She has now been arrested and formally charged with conspiracy to commit terrorism. We have released Admiral Varma with our apologies. The decrypted data has also revealed the location of two major League enclaves. The taskforce is organising an operation to eradicate these groups, which we hope will be supported by the galactic community."GalNet: Identity of Nexus Confirmed 12 JUL 3304 *Admiral George Varma of the Alliance's Council of Admirals is arrested by Captain Niamh Seutonia and Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez on suspicion of being "Nexus", the main coordinator of the League of Reparation. The involvement of Imperial and Federal agents in the apprehension of an Alliance admiral causes diplomatic ripples. Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon urges calm: "This has come as a great shock, but the body of evidence against Admiral Varma is considerable. I am confident that the trial will be fair, and that our own representative within the tri-superpower taskforce will ensure that justice is done." Deputy Inspector Klatt was once more unavailable for comment.GalNet: Alliance Admiral Detained 05 JUL 3304 *Following the announcement of several successful raids against the League in Federal and Imperial space that likely crippled the organization, Milo Vesper of The Alliance Tribune published an editorial demanding answers about the lack of similar raids in Alliance space in the wake of Chief Inspector Kilbride's death. Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt continued to be unavailable for comment.GalNet: Major Victories against the League of Reparation 27 JUN 3304 *Chief Inspector Kay Kilbride and four other Interpol agents were murdered by the League of Reparation. The agents were lured to an abandoned foundry complex in the city of New Rossyth on Turner's World, Alioth by intel indicating that a League of Reparation cell operated from there. The building was demolished by concealed explosives during the raid. Captain Niamh Seutonia and Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez, made a rare joint statement on behalf of the Imperial Internal Security Service and the Federal Intelligence Agency condemning the attack, and announced that Alliance Interpol had assigned Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt as Kilbride's replacement on the taskforce. Deputy Inspector Klatt was unavailable for comment.GalNet: Alliance Inspector Killed by the League of Reparation References Category:Alliance key people Category:Characters